Shared LipsA little bit of resolve
by ccmaja
Summary: Stories no longer available
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank everyone who read Shared Lips and started A little bit of resolve. I am sad to report that they are no longer available on , because of complaints made by a reader who was unhappy with the spelling errors. I received an explanation of content from the site, but later in the day,yesterday, I received an email from said reader taking credit for the numerous reports on behalf of herself.

So... that being said, the stories are available at the writers coffee shop... google it or something, but Shared Lips is there for you to read, it will also be finished there as well. A little bit of resolve will also be there this week, and I may add both stories to Twilighted.

Thank you to everyone who was supportive, kind and most of all respectful of my work. I understand that class and dignity are things left to be desired in most people these days, but in the 2,803 reviews Shared Lips received, I can honestly say that they were left by gracious and kind readers... thank you.

Corrie


	2. Chapter 2

There will be a final chapter of Shared Lips at the writers coffee shop today…. Thank you all for continuing to read!


	3. Bound by the surprise of our glory days

**I encourage you all to read this while listening to "Someone like you" by Adele. I was aw inspired.**

**Yes I know I did this in third person... I just wanted to. ALso i have another chapter if you want it up, let me know.**

**Also yes... this person is who is the drama causer****.**

* * *

** "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."**

-Adele (Someone like you)

As she approached the door, she did one last look over her outfit and smoothed her hair. The onslaught of nerves assaulted her just as they had time and time before. They accompanied her anytime she was to be in his presence. She'd almost forgotten this feeling; the one you get as you prepare to see the face of the man you've loved for nearly all your life. It didn't matter that things hadn't gone the way she had wanted, it only mattered that they had once been a, _we._ That they still had a chance to be again.

Memories of a life shared together assailed her memory. She though back to being kissed with abandon, being taken without mercy and being held in his arms for the entire world to see. She had stayed away for as long as she could possibly do it, but in the end the desire to see his beautiful face one last time consumed her far more than her need to respect a boundary. In the end she just couldn't fight it, and she needed to know once and for all where she stood in his life.

Because for her…it wasn't over.

With a gentle knock on the door, she awaited her fate. She didn't she breathed until the door opened, and when she saw his face she was sure that this had been the right decision. He looked exactly the same…just as she had remembered. Those striking green eyes and defined jaw line always made it hard for her to keep her balance, and in this moment…just like the others, she knew he was all she would ever want. Imagining a life with him by her side had her rocking on her toes, dizzy with the idea of simply a _possibility._

She waited for an acknowledgement, waited for the second he saw her face and was reminded of all she was replaying in her head. But he didn't embrace her; he didn't give her a dazzling smile or a grin that promised wicked play in their future. Though she was disappointed by the quiet, she wasn't yet defeated. She would show him exactly why he needed her, why he couldn't possibly want another.

As she moved to walk through the door and take a seat, he stopped her with his hand and a confused expression. Feeling undaunted by his reaction, she simply smiled gently and placed her slender palm over his as it rested on her skin.

He seemed confounded by her response and immediately stepped away with a sense of urgency. She took it to mean that he was as pleased to see her as she was him. Naturally that contact would have emitted that spark of electricity for him as well…the one she felt anytime he was near. After all this time apart, it would be like a shock for him as well.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this…uninvited." She took a steadying breath to get her bearings. Instinctively she knew that she had only one shot at this, and for her to win him back, she would have to get this right. Her words would need to be perfect.

He opened his mouth to say something, but as if deciding on a new course of action, he closed it and turned from her. With all the resolve she was able to find in herself, she moved toward him as if drawn like a magnet. With his back to her still, he finally broke his silence. "Why are you here?" taking a step closer to him she swallowed once and tried to put into words what it was that she wanted.

"I've…I've come back. For you."

She watched as he turned to face her, but the expression on his face didn't show even a glimmer of hope that this news pleased him. There was no love in his eyes shining back at her; there was only the sight of pity in his expression. He looked to be physically pained to just be standing before her, but instead of making that a sign that the sight of her made him sick with need for her, she understood that it was because she now would have to hear from his lips that she wasn't at all what he wanted.

"You waste your time" he moved from her sight and made his way toward the dark cherry oak desk at the other end of the room. She watched as he lifted a picture from the desk and smiled a breathtaking smile as he admired whatever photo adorned it. "Go home, Kate."

A feeling akin to sinking began to drown over her and before she could make herself stop, tears fell from her eyes. Her entire life was feeling insignificant right now. Yes she had known that he had settled down, of course she heard that he'd married. But it was wrong. It was all wrong.

When she was younger, she had told herself that it was fine for him to be a playboy. It was fine that she had to watch him live a wild and crazy life. It was all fine, because in the end he would be hers. Edward was supposed to marry _her._ He wasn't supposed to deviate from that…that was the plan.

Kate was supposed to have been his dreams come true. She was the one who in the end, he would look at and say, "_Now I'm ready for our forever"_. Kate had been the only woman in his life that stuck around, she was his constant. Standing here now as he looked on at the photo in his hands, she felt robbed.

In all her years, she had envisioned _her_ belly round and warm with their child. It was _her_ lips that he kissed as he rubbed over that bump and held her in his arms. Those visions were what had made the last 11 years of watching him live in the light worth it. It wasn't money that she wanted at all. It was him. All she had ever wanted was to build a life with him by her side and a few giggling children with his copper hair and her blue eyes to adorn the magnificent house they were sure to live in.

She hadn't been ready to abandon that dream, and now standing before him she was desperate to hold onto it once more. "Please don't forget me, Edward…please don't let yourself forget all that we had." She was prepared to beg if need be, to recount all the ways they were perfect for each other. She could make him remember, she knew all he needed was to remember.

Just as she opened her mouth to begin cataloging their history, the door opened and in walked a brown haired beauty with a little boy on her hip. Kate watched as she balanced the baby on her side and a tote filled to the brim with food in her hand.

Envy so deep raced through her veins as she watched Edward steal a kiss from the woman before scooping the happy baby into his arms and relieving her of the bag she had been holding as well. Kate stood as an invisible onlooker to the happy little family. Waiting to be acknowledged by anyone at this point she continued to watch on as her reality cemented before her eyes.

This woman had given him things that Kate couldn't. The once drowning feeling she initially had felt now seemed like a welcome emotion compared to the gut wrenching grief that seized her now. Embarrassment was the next feeling to consume her, and she'd hoped for a reprieve from being noticed. Just as she was about to storm from the room to lick her wounds in private, the brown haired woman turned and realized she was in the room as well.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did we interrupt a meeting?" She turned to Edward as if to apologize, but he simply shook his head no as he blew raspberries on the little boy's stomach to earn more giggles.

Though Kate wanted nothing more than to hate that woman, she found herself smiling and shaking her head no. "I was just leaving." She managed to get out evenly. Without sparing a glance in their direction again she wordlessly headed for the door, hoping with all that she was that tears wouldn't make their way out once more. Just as she was about to walk out the door forever, she heard Edward call out to her.

"I wish you nothing but the best, Kate." Wanting to smile for his little family, she turned to face him once more, but he was already consumed in the faces of his wife and son. She watched a second longer from the door as they moved about the room chattering happily and setting out their lunches.

Walking away from him forever, Kate set off to begin her new chapter in life.


	4. Missing chapter extra

_**This is a missing piece from when Isabella came to stay with Edward at the condo, just after their miscarriage scare.**_

* * *

Edward moved around the flat searching for Isabella. Though she never went too far from the bedroom, he wanted to make sure she was taking things easy, her bed rest wasn't done yet, but the doctor had okayed it so that she could get up and move around every few hours; a relief to her, but a nightmare for Edward. He worried about her constantly, so much so that at times he made himself sick with it. The fear he had over losing _either _of them was just so great.

Sometimes during the day he would find Isabella curled up at the bay window on the other side of their home, her fragile hands holding her belly lovingly and her gaze drawn to the city scape below. Anytime he found her like that his heart would thunder, his legs going weak and his emotions overwhelming him. And he always tried incredibly hard to give her some privacy, because he often felt like he crowded her, overwhelmed her even, but he could never seem to make himself stop doing it. His regret was like a blanket over him, the knowledge of how badly he'd hurt her _repeatedly_ was almost too much for him most days…especially when he watched her belly growing with their little boy nestled safely within.

He found her where he knew she would no doubt be, and stood at the far end of the adjoining room and watched as she leaned her head against the window, seeming to stare out at nothing with her ipod attached to her ears. She was so at peace, and he could hear faintly as she sang softly and rubbed at her belly with a small smile. Though she was wearing that smile, he could see that right at the surface of it was sadness. He could only imagine what she'd been thinking about or even _remembering_ that made her feel that way, and although he wanted to rush to her side, hold her and comfort her, he didn't want to disturb her. He didn't want her to stop singing; her voice was beautiful, lulling.

As he watched her there at her window, he wondered once more how he could have ever treated her so poorly, she was beyond lovely, body and soul. Edward didn't bother with trying to figure out his reasons anymore, because he already _knew_ that all the mistakes made in the past were because _he_ had been a coward, plain and simple.

He reasoned that he may have been a bit out of his mind as well, because watching her right now, she'd never looked lovelier. Her dark chestnut hair was loose, spilling over her shoulders, and her skin was glowing, his gut tightened with want as he watched her. Had it really only been days since she'd begun staying here? It felt so natural, so right. Before she'd come to be here, this place was more of a trophy than anything else. He couldn't recall a time where he referred to this as _home._ But now…Isabella was here. She was living and breathing and thriving here, and in turn, their son as well. Suddenly this place had become the central comfort for all the important things in his life. _She has given me a home and she doesn't even know it._

Isabella turned then, as if she sensed him watching her, but she didn't look startled. Instead she gave him a gentle smile and inclined her head in invitation to him. She didn't have to ask him twice, he was already striding to her side, anxious to be near her.

"What are you doing over there by yourself?" she teased. He was embarrassed to admit that he had been looking for her, but before he could make himself come up with an excuse, he reminded himself that he owed her absolute honesty.

"I missed you…" it was the truth in the most brutal of its form. Even when she arose in the mornings for her shower, he grew anxious for when it would end; his eyes were always so greedy to see her, his fingers itching to touch her. Of all the things in his world, she would be the one thing he could never grow tired of. "What are _you_ doing over here all by yourself?" He sat at her feet and pulled them into his lap; grateful to be touching her once more.

"I like it here, the sun always warms me up in this spot…"

"You've been cold?" The idea that she'd been coming here to "warm up" because she was cold made him feel like a failure all over again. If she was cold and didn't say anything about it, then it was because he hadn't made her feel comfortable enough to say something in the first place.

"No, not like you think. I get cold sometimes and other times I get hot…it's the way of pregnancy I'm afraid." His heart calmed as soon as he processed her words, but he felt an overwhelming urge to make sure she was one hundred percent comfortable while staying with him.

"Do you have everything you need here?" he asked, hoping to find even a hint of anything that he might be able to spoil her with. She was incredibly unmaterialistic and content, but still, when she'd arrived her from the hospital he provided her with a laptop and a credit card to shop online, but she'd yet to use it. Was he trying to buy her? No. Well not really. But he was desperate to make her happy; he wanted so badly to give her _anything._

"I don't need much. I spend more time in bed than anything and I have plenty of pajamas." Yes she did. In fact she had some incredible pajamas. When her friends had brought over her things for the duration of her stay here, Alice had snuck Edward to the side and told him that she'd packed him a helping of pajamas too. He'd been confounded at that, but later when he was placing her items in the dressers, he found a plethora of maternity lingerie at the bottom of her suitcase that still had tags attached to them. Every night since, he'd lain awake with Isabella sleeping just inches from him with her innocent t-shirts and leggings on, but his mind was constantly imagining what she would look like with each one of those devilish silks.

But it didn't take silks to get him excited with her, in fact, just last night he'd awoken around two in the morning with her belly resting on his hip and her arms snuggled into his side. It was one of the most precious moments of his life, and he laid awake with her resting so peacefully as he ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her belly softly. The feel of her in his arms drove him mindless with lust, and not just because he was aching to be with her, but because the idea of having such a woman in his keeping was incredibly fulfilling.

"If something pops into your head that you would like…please don't hesitate to tell me. Anything you need, _or want_, it's yours okay?" She simply nodded as he continued to massage her feet, the two sharing a moment of quiet before he was able to say anything more.

"I love you, Bella." Gently placing her feet to the side, he leaned down and gently kissed their baby before kneeling up and kissing her. She didn't say anything in return, instead caressing his cheek softly and gazing into his green eyes expectantly.

He didn't know how she was feeling completely; realized that he hadn't earned that privilege yet. But right now they were together, their time their own as they navigated through the jungle of feelings still warped from all the stress he'd created in the beginning. One thing he'd brought himself to realize in the last few days, was that he had wronged her. And if her being distant or unsure with him was what she needed to feel right now, than he could endure it and keep proving to her why he would never fail her again. He would earn her trust back again…somehow.

For his part, he was lost for her. He'd been intently hoping that this time alone here would cement their bond and bring them closer once more, but he was also realist. After all, Rome wasn't built in a day. When she hinted that she was hungry, he helped her to their bed and set about starting an early dinner for her. But when he had her settled and he was at the door, she called out to him. "Edward…" He stopped at the door and looked back at her and she once more took his breath away. Her face was warm and happy, her expression undeniable, "I love you too" she whispered.

He smiled at her and the way she absently ran her hands over her stomach before striding to her side and kissing her softly once more. "Thank you for that…"

With that he set back off to the kitchen, his energy renewed and his hope of winning her heart back doubled over with promise.


	5. Chapter 5

I re-posted A little Bit of Resolve...and added a chapter. Hope you like it ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**heres an extra into life after...if it gets a good response, I'll add some more ;)**

* * *

Exhaustion weighed heavy on Edward as he quietly made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. It was well past 3am and he was just barely seeing his home for what felt like the first time in days. It was the first time since Caleb had been born that he'd ever gone so long without being there with both of them, and the timing for his absence at home couldn't have been any worse than this week. Bella was sick with a cold and Caleb the same, except he also had a double ear infection.

To say Edward had been hesitant to leave Bella at home with their sick baby was an understatement, he'd made _himself_ sick over the thought of her being overwhelmed or exhausted that he'd gone as far as retrieving a list of nannies from Jasper that may have been able to come help her for the week. But in the end, Bella had been too paranoid to have anyone other than family in their home or even with their baby. Unfortunately for Bella, Carlisle and Esme were off in a private island for their anniversary, so any help she would have gotten from them was now null and void.

Caleb was only a few weeks from being four months old, so that meant he still required a lot of one on one time as far as caring went. Bella was still constantly up and around the house with him for feedings, diaper changes and now medicine. The first day while Edward had been in with his investors, he'd had a paranoia attack of Bella having fallen into a deep sleep from her medicine and not being able to hear Caleb crying if he'd waken before her. Edward had been so scared at that point, he'd made his way to the parking garage while dialing Bella, but before he could open the door and get in, Bella had answered –_though congested_—and assured him that she was just fine and not to worry.

Now as he quietly made his way into the master bedroom, he could see Bella's small form lying curled up with Caleb in the center of their big bed, with her arms wrapped protectively over his little body. Edward's heart broke at the sight of tissues strewn at her back and the small white one still clutched tightly in her fist. Even in the dark he could see just how exhausted she was.

To add more pain to that picture, he could hear the heavy wheezing coming from Caleb's chest as he slept with his mouth open, no doubt to breath better while he slept.

Suddenly all the reasons Edward was convinced he couldn't miss work this week no longer made sense. He wanted to hit something with all the anger he had for himself at leaving Bella to deal with all this on her own; Caleb was still so little...and Bella was still a new mother. _She must have been dead on her feet trying to care for herself and the baby._

Just then Caleb's little legs kicked in his dream and he startled awake crying as Edward had never before heard him cry before. Hoping to get to Caleb before Bella woke; he dropped his briefcase and hurried his legs to their bed, but no such luck. Bella popped up like a spring at the first sound of Caleb's struggle and had him in her arms before Edward even reached the bed.

Caleb was still screaming when Edward dimmed the room lights on and went to her side to see how he could help. He watched her startled expression as she realized he was home, and then noted the immediate relief that seemed to wash over her as she met his eyes.

"What can I do to help you, sweetheart?" He was cooing and patting at the baby gently in an effort to comfort him, but nothing seemed to help. He felt so helpless as he listened to what had to be agony for their little one.

As soon as Caleb tugged at his ears in frustration, Bella was off the bed and rummaging through the bottles of medicine sitting in the small cooler near their bed.

"His ears must be killing him right now..." she mumbled. Edward grabbed Caleb while she filled a small syringe full of pink medicine and tried coaxing him to drink it.

"Come on sugar...it's gonna help your ears feel better..." Though his face was red with strain, and tears the size of alligators were rolling down his cheeks, he _did_ drink it. Then almost immediately, Bella scooped him up and started for the bathroom.

"Love...what are you...?" He followed her into the master bath and watched as she dimmed the lights to the lowest and filled the baby tub reserved for Caleb.

"The warm water should help clear his sinus. Can you hand me his eucalyptus wash under the sink?" Finally feeling useful for the moment, he grabbed the blue bottle and a fresh wash cloth and handed it to her.

"Sweetheart, I'll give him his bath, you go and rest, you look like you're going to fall over any minute."

She did. Her eyes were red and swollen, her nose just about the same. As if that weren't bad enough, her body looked frail and small. She'd no doubt lost weight as well, but she was so tiny to begin with that it showed tremendously. All the same though, she shook her head weakly and set about getting Caleb in his tub. "You've been working like crazy, Edward...you go sleep, your day will start again before you know it."

She didn't say it with even the faintest hint of animosity. She was sincerely worried about _him_ being tired for _his_ day in the morning. He felt like an ass.

He was at her side immediately and gently scooped Caleb from her arms before bringing her lips to his for a tender kiss. Though she responded in kind, he could _feel_ how weak she was from simply that small action, so he gently pulled away in hopes of getting her to bed.

"Go get in bed, Bella. _Please_."

When she didn't fight him on it, he was more pleased than he could ever recall over such a small request. He knew that he'd dropped the ball this week, could see _now_ just how much Bella had needed him at home even though she'd insisted that she didn't.

It was his job to know when to call it a day at the office, he'd even sworn before any of this launching had gone underway that he would not allow it to come before his family. And already he'd done the one thing he wanted to make different about this new company from Cullen Inc., he'd allowed something to pull him from where he was needed most, allowed himself—even for just the smallest moment—to put business ahead of his family._ Never again._

As he bathed his son, his heart broke all over again. Poor Caleb looked so miserable, his eyes were glossy and his nose was running. The Eucalyptus wash seemed to be helping, but every time he coughed it was like a knife to the heart. After getting him clean and his nose free of congestion, he pulled Caleb into his oversized towel with a hoodie.

When Edward and Caleb made it back into the bedroom, Bella was curled up in her robe under the covers and still clutching a Kleenex. He kissed her cheek softly with a whispered apology and set about getting Caleb dressed and diapered. When he was all snug in a new sleeper and on the verge of sleep, Edward slipped into bed and clutched their little one incredibly close to his chest and hummed to him until his eyes drifted closed and his thumb found his mouth.

When he was sure they were both sound asleep, he made his way down the hall and opened up his laptop. He then set about emailing those that needed to know that he would not be in until his family was healthy and that if it meant pushing back the launch date, then so be it. He hit send, shut the mac book and made his way back to his wife and son.

* * *

***Bella***

When morning came, Bella opened her eyes with a smile and a languid stretch before it hit her that she'd overslept. She scanned the bed for Caleb and sifted through the covers in a frenzy looking for him, when she couldn't find him, her heart dropped and she crawled over the edge of the bed afraid that he'd rolled off. She was just about to have a nervous breakdown when the bedroom door opened and Edward walked in with a tray of food and Caleb strapped to his back like a knapsack.

"Oh my goodness!" She tried to sit up and go to him, but she was hit with a wave of dizziness and never quite made it to her feet. Instead she sat back down and tried to wrap her head around the sight of Edward here.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry, love, I thought I'd be back up before you woke." She was still dazed and confused as he brought the tray to her and kissed her nose. When she watched him pull Caleb from the carrier, she finally found her voice.

"What are you doing home?" Was it just her or did she sound as completely lost to him as well? It must have been the latter, because he smiled a sad smile and cuddled Caleb closer to him as he sat at her bedside.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Truly I am" He grabbed the bottle that was on her tray of food and when Caleb was happily eating, he continued on. "I should have never left you here alone to do all this on your own. I didn't _think..._ I'm so sorry."

She didn't want him to feel bad, he _shouldn't_! _She_ was the one who had insisted to him that she could handle it, it was her who turned down the nannies he'd tried to hire for her…for goodness sake he'd only been trying to launch the company that would set him free of his past.

It was that thought that had her in near hysterics that he was home right now. She glanced to the clock that read 10:45am. "Edward! You're supposed to be at the office! What are you still doing home?" The strength she didn't have to stand with earlier rushed her like a bucket of water. She was off the bed, took Caleb and was setting about the room to get her clothes together for a quick shower.

Almost instantly he had his arm wrapped around both her and Caleb and was kissing her neck to calm her. "I'm home because I'm _needed_ home, love. The two most important people in my life are sick…this is _exactly_ where I need to be."

Though they were supposed to be words of comfort, they felt like words of failure. He had a job too! His was far more complex and stress inducing, all she needed to do was make sure that Caleb was fed, clothed and comfortable…even though she too was sick, she couldn't imagine comparing her job right now to his.

"But this is going to push your launch back isn't it? Please, Edward, please don't do this. I can take care of things here…don't go turning your life upside down for me!"

He stared at her as if he couldn't even comprehend her words. He looked like he had no idea how to even respond to that.

"You're begging me _not_ to take care of you two? Why?"

At his hurt expression she was clutching his chest and trying to steady the shaking of her voice as she explained what it was she meant. "This is supposed to be _my_ job…I'm supposed to be able to handle all of this on my own! You're launching an entire company on _your own_, and I can't even seem to even be able to care for my own baby!"

* * *

**~*Edward*~**

Everything she said felt like a punch in the gut. Is that truly how she saw this? Like his being home to help her was saying that he didn't think her capable?

"Bella…"he shook his head with a sad smile as she gazed up at him with tear filled eyes. "Love, I have and entire_ team_ of people who help me even walk in the door! Is this really how you see me? I mean I'm flattered that you think so high of me…but in all honesty love, there are at least a dozen people who handle the work, I just get the final say…"

She didn't look even slightly convinced at that, because she buried her face in his chest and was shaking her head.

"Bella, look at me." When she didn't, he gently chucked her chin and made her. "It wouldn't matter if I personally looked over every single detail from the furniture to the paper orders. Raising a _child_…not just a child, but _my_ child is definitely a harder job." She rolled her eyes at that but he continued anyway, "I remember being about 4 or 5 years old, and let me tell you, this job is only going to get harder!"

That made her laugh and in turn, Caleb kicked with happiness and threw his bottle on the floor. Edward righted the baby over his shoulder and patted at his back but managed to get Bella nuzzled closely as well.

"Get back in bed and eat your breakfast, love…I'm going to go get this little man dressed." Seeming to know she'd lost this battle, she kissed Caleb's copper tints then gave a longer, lingering kiss to Edward and crawled back in bed.

* * *

For the next two days, Edward not only doted on both Bella and Caleb, he ended up bringing in Esmeralda full time. With the extra help around the house, he could now guarantee that not only would Bella's work load be lightened considerably, but now he too could keep up with work as much as needed at his office to keep the launch on time.

When he wasn't comforting Caleb, he was cuddling with Bella. When one slept, the other was awake. It was all working out in his favor to have a balance of care for both. Other than wanting to be held, Caleb wasn't particularly demanding, but seeing how both Caleb and Bella's schedules were different, he could completely understand how Bella had been so exhausted. If she'd been juggling time like he was, he couldn't imagine how it was that she hadn't fallen over from exhaustion the first day.

By the time evening rolled around that second day, Bella was feeling and looking a world better. Though she was still so thin from being sick, she no longer looked like she'd break if he hugged her tightly. Caleb too was no longer stuffed up or congested; his antibiotics had really done a great wonder on him, and in turn, he was now somewhat back to his regular sleep schedule.

When Edward had gotten Caleb to sleep that night, he made his way down the hall to their master bedroom and found his wife resting her eyes and cuddled into his pillow. Not wanting to waste a moment to replace the pillow with him, he stripped down and rolled in beside her.

With her eyes still closed, he pulled her into him and sighed at just the simple contact. In the last few months, moments like these had come few and far between. Aside from his long hours, Bella was just always down right exhausted. And though they each made time to show each other that they missed one another, the simplicity of holding and being held was now akin to a luxury.

As he felt each muscle in his body unwinding, the comfort of this moment washed over him in waves. It had been too long since he'd held his wife like this. Too long since he'd been home at a decent hour and put his son to bed.

Grabbing the remote for the dimmer, he shut the lights and squeezed his wife as tight as he could dare. When she was softly snoring over his chest, he smiled in contentment and told himself to remember exactly this. He didn't know how he was going to do it…but some way, somehow he was going to make being home for nights like this a priority.

Just before sleep pulled him under, he felt feather light kisses to his chest. When he was able to force his eyes open from the delicious feel of it, he met the soft eyes of his wife.

"I don't think I thanked you for being here with us…" before she could continue, he was kissing her deeply and tugging her at panties to take her completely. Just as he'd felt the softness of her sheath, she sighed in pleasure and whispered at his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

He stilled from the frenzy his body was in and slowly raised his face from where he'd been kissing at her neck to meet her beautiful eyes. When he gazed down at her, all the things he wanted to say didn't seem worthy. He didn't have the words to tell her how happy she'd made him, how utterly complete she was making his life.

He was just about to try and vocalize those thoughts, but then she was kissing _him_ with frenzy. It was her hips that were moving beneath him and her thanks that were being whispered against his skin. He wanted to lose himself completely with her in oblivion, but he wanted to get this right.

With a will he didn't know he possessed, he stopped her with his hands at her hips but kissed her tenderly to let her know how much she pleased him. When he trusted his voice once more, he carefully repositioned them so that she was above him. The feeling of that alone was enough to break his willpower, but then he dropped his gaze to her flat belly.

"I love you so much..."he skimmed the backs of his fingers over her belly in soft circuits before continuing, "You've given me everything I ever wanted and all the things I forgot to ask for."

She smiled shyly and brought her hands to twine in his hair. "You're happy…?"

At her words and adorable smile he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Gently as if she were made of glass, he laid her back softly and began to move with her slowly.

"Happy doesn't begin to cover the absolute perfection of this moment, love." She pulled him closer and the things it did to his body made him shudder with want. That night they celebrated their news in the only way they knew how. Losing one another in complete abandon and whispering their excitement.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, if you did or didnt, let me know ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because you all reviewed and left lovely thoughts and emails...**

* * *

It had taken him all of three minutes into his work week after learning of their coming baby to start plotting out the schedule he would need to follow in the next nine months. He was determined to be home as much would allow; would make every single appointment—for both Caleb and his brother or sister—he would be there for Bella.

Edward wanted to get this right; he didn't want her feeling abandoned or afraid that she would be alone in this pregnancy. She'd done that with Caleb for the first 16 weeks. He tried not to dwell on the past, but it was very hard not to, especially in the last few days. He'd woken in the middle of the evening to Bella crying out for him in her dream. When he'd been able to wake her, she'd been so forlorn and distressed that it had left him shaken. After a few minutes he finally got her to tell him what the dream was about. She'd gazed at him with pained eyes and whispered, "I dreamed that you told me to go away...told _us_ to go away..." He'd held her like a vise the rest of that evening and caressed at her belly and dropped kiss upon kiss to comfort her.

He could understand the fear she must be having subconsciously, had even told her that same thing the next morning, but she was adamant that she didn't _feel_ afraid. "I've never known so much love, Edward...you're beyond amazing when it comes to Caleb and I." All the same though, he called her throughout her days and sent flowers and candies in effort of spoiling her.

Though people were amazed that they were having another baby so soon, not many were completely surprised. Esme and Carlisle had been ecstatic at the news of another baby and Jasper too had admitted that he had money with Alice on the fact that they wouldn't last the year before they'd be expecting again.

Charlie_ was_ surprised though, he'd admitted to them both that he was still wrapping his head around Caleb, let alone their fast marriage. But when it was all said and done, he too was excited for the newest arrival.

Bella too had constantly broached the subject with Edward; it was almost as if she couldn't believe he was as happy about it as he said. One morning over breakfast she'd asked him very seriously if he was at all set back by her impromptu pregnancy.

"Love, are _you_ surprised by it?" he teased. She smiled a breathtaking smile and shyly shook her head as her cheeks turned crimson. She was glowing with happiness and it warmed him from his heart throughout his body. He gently pulled her into his lap and dragged her muffin along with her while nibbling her ear. "I can't wait to fill this house with our babies..."

He could tell how much his words pleased her, especially when she snuggled deeper into his embrace and sighed with contentment. Still feeling the need to assure her though, he continued on. "I have so much love for you, Bella...sometimes I don't think I can share enough of it before I'll burst..." That had effectively ended her questioning his happiness. Now she simply marveled in it.

* * *

***Bella**_Four months pregnant*_

_For the last few days, Edward had been needed late at the office. Though it wasn't devastating late, anything past 9pm for her may as well have been midnight. Keeping her eyes open these days was one of the hardest thin__gs she'd had to do._

_Though this pregnancy was different in the aspects of Edward, it was also different in the fact that she still had a young baby to take care of. When she'd been pregnant with Caleb, if she needed a cat nap she took one. Now, if she was__ tired, she had to battle through it and make sure that Caleb's routine wasn't deterred from. She could have easily got him on a nap routine with her, but then that would have him waking through the night. She decided that the lesser of two evils was to ge__t a full nights rest._

_Esmeralda was full time in the house, but Bella couldn't find it in her to ask someone else to watch her baby, especially if her only job right now was being a mother. She tried not to fret; after all, she had been in control of grow__ing their family and had made the adult decision to pursue another baby so soon after Caleb. _

_Usually she had more than enough help with Edward, especially on weekends when he was home with them all day. He doted continuously and spoiled her rotten. Break__fast in bed was a regular for her on Saturday and Sunday, and during the afternoons he'd take Caleb out to his parents or the park so she could have a little nap. _

_So tonight being Friday, she couldn't wait for the morning to come. Bella placed Caleb in h__is crib, set his monitor and made her way down the hall to her big, awaiting bed. The sight of it alone made her yawn, and by the time her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep._

_Sometime late in the night or early morning, she felt herself being pulled __gently into an embrace. The warmth of the awaiting chest made her sigh in contentment but she still couldn't open her eyes. _

_Though she was still near sleep, the feel of his hands gently roaming her firm belly made her smile. It would never get old; the f__eeling of him caressing their little one even before they were born. _

_She stayed perfectly still as she felt him move to kneel over her stomach. Ever so gently, he kissed at their baby and nuzzled her skin tenderly. He was such a far cry from the man he o__nce was…it didn't even fe__e__l as if he were the same person. With a last lingering kiss at their baby, he returned to cuddle Bella in his arms._

_Sleep found them both easy that night._

* * *

The next morning Bella woke before everyone. Actually, she'd startled awake in a cold sweat from the nightmare she'd just had. Immediately she turned to Edward; anxious to see if he'd been aware of the type of dream she'd just had, but he was still sound asleep.

She rose quietly from the bed and made her way into the bathroom. There, she drew a warm bath and lit the aroma candles I an effort to calm her nerves. It had been a long while since she'd had one of those dreams; thought she'd shaken the worst of them early on in her pregnancy. But this one was by far the worst she'd had.

It started out like all the rest; _she was alone in her little bungalow that used to be her home, and she had just found out she was alone in her pregnancy. This time however, she dreamed that Caleb was still only a newborn and she was still c__arrying their new addition. She'd walked with Caleb in her arms from room to room searching for Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen. When she stepped out onto the front stoop, she found him there with Kate in his arms and her belly full and round like he__r own. She walked out to see what was going on, but when she approached him, he cradled Kate's belly and __gave Bella a look of disgust. "Do you think I could want you and that…" he made a gesture towards Caleb and she felt her heart drop to her toes. She he__ld Caleb closer as the tears fell from her eyes, but before she could question him, he threw money at her feet as he said, "and that one in there…" he scowled at her belly, "Get rid of it."_

As Bella bathed herself, the tears continued to fall. She was still hurting from the nightmare, though she knew nothing could be further from the truth. Edward was constantly showering her with love…and Caleb was the very center of his universe. When he held his son, he looked like a man seeing the sun for the first time.

She soaped her loofa and gently rubbed her growing belly, _he loves this little one too,_ she thought to herself. The guilt she had over dreaming what she had made her sick, so sick that she had to get out and throw up a little. She'd just wrapped herself in a large towel and kneeled at the toilet when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Love…?" His voice was so soft and comforting that it made her eyes tear up. All she'd been able to recall was the scathing tone he'd used in her nightmare and the disgusted way he looked at her. "Are you sick, sweetheart?"

He was kneeling beside her in an instant with his hands caressing her belly and her forehead in search of a fever. He didn't find one.

With a few steadying deep breaths, she let him hold her and soon the nightmare was just that…a nightmare. She never truly _believed_ there was any truth to those dreams; knew that they were the result of her lingering insecurities, but all the same they were hard to shake. She didn't want to admit to him that she'd had another, but he must have seen right through her, because he was kissing her gently at her temple and patting softly at her hair.

"Another bad dream…?" She didn't want to lie to him, so she simply nodded as she averted her eyes. This was by far the worst of them, but she didn't want him to know that. Doing her best to avoid the question he was no doubt about to ask, she rose to her feet and padded back to the tub.

When she dropped her towel, she self-consciously blushed and tried to turn herself away so he couldn't see her larger form. He didn't seem pleased with that and instead turned her to face him fully so he could admire her properly.

"You're gorgeous…" he whispered. His eyes were drinking her in and his breaths were coming faster. Though she felt like a whale any other moment of the day, she couldn't help but feel pretty when he looked at her like that. He took in the image of her for a moment longer and then helped her into the tub.

When she was settled comfortably, he stripped down as if to join her. Easing into the water behind her, he drew her up between his legs, until the smooth curves of her bottom was cradling his member. "I love you Bella. Don't ever doubt that." He said brushing his lips against her neck until she shivered.

He leisurely skimmed a hand down her body to her belly and lovingly caressed their little one. With his other hand he gathered her hair to one shoulder and nuzzled at her cheek and ear. She felt so precious…so _loved._

"I know you do" She whispered. "I don't know why I'm having these dreams…"

He was thoughtful for a long moment before he said just as low, "because I made you feel that way once…"

"No! That's not…" he stopped her from finishing her sentence with a kiss at her cheek and finished his thought.

"I did, love. I did this to you" she was shaking her head, about to say that wasn't the case, but he wouldn't hear it. "If you had to live through it…then I have to own up to it." He pulled her gently so that she was facing him as best as able with her belly at his abs. "Your nightmares come when I've been gone for a long part of the day," she froze at that logic. "When I'm gone like that, it's hard for you…it brings back the feeling of abandonment… at least subconsciously."

She wanted to deny those words, but she couldn't, it made perfect sense. Bella was as pregnant as she'd been with Caleb before Edward had come around again. She'd faced all those early weeks and appointments on her own. Even though things were different now, the pain from that dark time still lingered in the back of her mind. It wasn't exactly something she could forget. But she _did_ want to move on from it.

She didn't know how to respond, so instead she curled into his lap and rested her head against his chest while he continued washing her with her loofa. They didn't say another word about it for the remainder of their bath, but when he helped her back into bed, he curled in behind her and rested his head at the nape of her neck.

"I want you to know that I truly am sorry. For everything I put you through." He kissed her neck and continued on, "I'll never be able to take that back, and I hate that I cursed you with those horrible memories."

It was her turn to stop him, she turned to face him and in the dim twilight of the early daylight hours, she let the first tears of those memories fall from her face. "I don't want you to punish yourself…I…I just want us to find a way to bury all of that. I don't want to think of it anymore, it hurts both of us…and that's not our life anymore."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it immediately. Bella knew that there were about a thousand different things that Edward would rather ever think about than that dark time in their past, but she knew he did…and her nightmares weren't helping.

"I'll never stop regretting that I hurt you, Bella…not if I live forever." He held her belly like a life line and the tears that coursed down his cheeks met her skin.

They fell back into sleep that way, each one shaking with their silent tears as the other held and comforted. Perhaps they simply needed to acknowledge the others pain, because when sleep found them both, neither one had a bad dream.

* * *

When he woke next, it was to the sound of happy coos coming from Caleb. Edward rose, still tired but shaking off the sleep as he made his way down the hall to his little man. He loved this part of the week, because in his mind; he didn't spend nearly enough time with Caleb during the work week. But the weekends were theirs, both his _and_ Caleb's. Now that Caleb was eight months old, he was so entertaining! While Edward prepared breakfast for his wife, their little boy would pull himself up, holding on to chairs, cupboard doors and even Edward's leg.

Happy to watch his son explore all morning long, he finished Bella's food, set her tray at her bedside and set off with Caleb to the nursery for some playtime.

For the next twenty minutes Edward watched his son in awe. It never ceased to amaze him just how smart their little one was. Caleb was crawling all over the place and squealing in excitement at the sight of his favorite toys, and it was like a cooling balm over Edwards aching heart. Just seeing his little boy smile and thrive was enough to calm even the worst of his nerves, but when he would crawl to him specifically to be held, everything wrong in the world suddenly became right.

Many would say that Caleb looked exactly like Edward, but when he looked at his son, he saw Isabella. Caleb emanated warmth, happiness and everything _good_…just like his mommy. As a new father, little things in the day would make Edward chuckle with happiness and clap with pride at all the fun new things Caleb seemed to be doing.

Caleb had just crawled to him and started gnawing at his chin when he heard Bella giggle from the doorway. He popped up with Caleb and smiled for her, she too seemed in better spirits from this morning, there wasn't the sadness anymore, and instead her eyes were filled with love…

"Hi mommy" he said for Caleb. He went to her and after a lingering kiss; she pulled Caleb into her arms for a hug.

"Good morning, sugar…" Edward loved to watch her with him, she was such a good mother and it made him proud to call her his wife. He wanted so badly to make her as happy as she made him; wanted to take every horrible memory he'd ever cursed her with and make them disappear.

Though enjoying his family was the easiest thing he'd ever done, the guilt he carried was heavy still and if anything it had only redoubled since the nightmares had started. He knew that they were all related to how he'd abandoned her early on with Caleb, but she was very quiet about the specifics and never went too great into detail. Though he was curious to know _exactly _what they were about—and sure he could help stop them if he did—he was scared to know just how deep the scars he'd caused had ran.

Though she'd had her fair share since finding out about their baby, todays had left him feeling as if it were significant in some way. She'd never before been so sick afterward,_ maybe it was just mo__rning sickness…,_ but he knew better, no matter how much he wished otherwise.

What made matters worse was that she never complained. _She_ was constantly trying to sooth _him_. Even when she was exhausted or even just feeling down, she would spot him watching her with a discerning eye and immediately she would wear a smile. He didn't doubt that she was happy…but he didn't like that she felt she had to hide it if for even a moment she wasn't.

* * *

The next day, Edward decided that maybe what was needed was quality time with Bella alone. His parents; always excited and anxious for a chance to have Caleb with them, were happy to take him for the evening while he planned out an evening of romance for his wife.

Though she was hesitant to leave Caleb overnight, she relented because as Edward reminded her, moments alone would come few and far between; especially when their newest addition was born.

That afternoon, a limo pulled up to their home, he helped her in and the driver grabbed their bags and set off to their destination. Sparing nothing when it came to Bella, he booked them the finest room in the most lavish hotel in Chicago. When they pulled up and were greeted at the Palms by name, and Edward's grand evening was set into motion.

Both were treated to a couples massage—Bella's being prenatal—and shared a quiet lunch on the terrace overlooking the water. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her throughout their day. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he knew what he _didn't_ want to see; that was her feeling like he was doing this to appease her.

That wasn't at all why he did it. He did it because he _loved_ her, deeply so. She was the mother of his children…the center for all good things in his world. He had no idea how to tell her or show her just how special she was…had no words that seemed good enough to even try.

By the time evening rolled around, he had presented her with a garment bag. She seemed utterly surprised that there was more to their day, but how could she? When they weren't being pampered, he was kissing and caressing her. After lunch had come and gone, he'd ever so gently pulled her to her feet, led her to their plush bed and made love to her with the balcony doors open.

He'd lost _himself_ in the softness of her body, had been telling her in murmurs just how precious she was and how much having her and taking her like that had meant to him. When she'd breathed out her love for him as she climaxed, he'd carefully pulled her up to meet his eyes as he took her over the edge, and when she willingly fell over with him, he'd kissed down her body and lingered at the gentle roundness that housed their baby.

Now as they made their way down stairs in their black suite attire, he noted the lingering looks Bella was receiving in her lavender gown. She looked ethereal; her soft skin stood out like a fine cream against the satin, the glow of her skin shining like a beacon for every man to notice her. Edward couldn't wrap his arm around her tight enough, couldn't seem to stop from scowling at every person that stared at her the way he wanted to be doing.

"I must look hideous…" she whispered. He turned to her with a horrified expression and noted that she was serious. Her eyes were darting from side to side, no doubt noting all the looks, but obviously mistaking their stares.

"Isabella…" He stopped them just before the door and cupped her chin gently. "These people are stopping dead in their tracks to make sure they don't miss even a second of your beauty." When she dropped her eyes and self-consciously held her stomach with a sad frown, he too set his hands there and kissed her good and hard. "You have no idea how breathtakingly beautiful you are…and _that_ is what makes men fall over their feet even more."

He led her out and inside their limo, where he held her like the treasure she was and told her how gorgeous she looked. She too shared her opinions of favor at his attire and tried profusely to get out of him where they were going. When she didn't get even a hint, she relented and simply enjoyed the ride.

As they drove to their destination, he noted the way her eyes would light up at the sight of a finely designed building or a historic piece of architecture. He could only smile and kiss her cheek as she smiled with excitement and anxiously tried to guess where they were headed.

As they approached the theatre her eyes were the size of saucers. She turned to him with question in her eyes and he simply nodded and kissed her nose.

"Wh-what are we seeing…?" she sounded dazed, as if this was truly the last place she'd expected him to bring her.

For the briefest moment, he was taken aback by the memory of their first date. As he'd set out their picnic, she'd asked about the musical he'd seen the night before. She'd known he'd gone, because she'd written up the press release herself. He'd shrugged nonchalantly and told her it was an average musical, "If you've seen one…you've seen them all." When she hadn't responded, he looked up to see her blushing crimson. He raised his eye brows in question, and she embarrassingly admitted that she'd never seen one…but that when the Phantom of the Opera came back, she was determined to see it first.

So tonight, as they exited their limo, and she looked around with tears in her eyes at the banners adorning the large stairway, he felt like he'd been given the stars. Before he could lead her up the walkway, she wrapped her arms around his waist, like she'd hug a tree.

He stared down at her in astonishment, but held her back just as fiercely. "Bella…?"

"Th-thank you Edward." She had her head buried in his chest, as she sniffled and continued to hug him tightly.

He breathed her in deeply and brought her arms up around his neck, then pressed a kiss to her lips. "I've been waiting for this to come back to Chicago…I wanted you to have this." As she clutched him close, he felt needed and strong. He'd finally given her this gift and it made him feel like the provider he'd always longed to be for her.

He hadn't given her romantic gestures like these when they'd first dated…no matter how badly he'd ached to. But now there was nothing to stop him from giving her anything and everything her heart desired.

As they made their way into the theatre, he drank in her excitement and anxiously awaited the show to begin. As they watched the phenomenon unfold right in front of them, he realized he'd never truly appreciated the perfection of theatre. He turned to tell Bella how amazed he was, but saw her wiping her eyes with a smile so bright adorning her face, and it hit him.

He'd never truly appreciated its beauty…because he'd never enjoyed it with the right person. But now…now he had forever with her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the kind words...I may be willing to do a part two of this story, to follow in the lives of this family as they grow ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

I reloaded the story to Ffiction ;) enjoy...review...enjoy...review...! Also I still have the chapter extras that I give out to reviewers...so...incentive? I hope you all enjoy the full story the second time around!


End file.
